1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to sports accessories and more particularly to golf ball and tee carrying means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golfers usually carry a number of golf balls and tees with them during their rounds of golf in order to replace those balls and tees which become lost or damaged. Moreover, in the case of the golf balls, golfers prefer to select the proper ball for the circumstances. Thus, when the golfer is on the putting green, a new or almost new ball is usually used, so that it does not have any surface imperfection which could affect its roll and the ability of the golfer to sink the putt. For long shots with woods, thin-covered golf balls which will carry farther than balls with thicker covers are preferred. With such shots the risk of damaging the ball cover is less than when irons are used. Conversely, thicker-covered golf balls are preferred for iron shots by essentially all golfers except experts.
The golfer usually has golf balls and tees stowed away in zippered pockets of his or her golf bag which also contains the golf clubs. The golf bag is carried over the shoulder or on powered or unpowered golf carts. Golf bags are usually large and clumsy and the balls and tees placed therein are often difficult to remove therefrom. Moreover, when a given golf ball is needed for a particular shot, it is often hard to find among so many others in the golf bag. Such bag may be at some distance from the golfer, so that reaching the ball to be used would be inconvenient.
Accordingly, separate golf ball and tee holders carried by the golfer have been provided in the past to overcome such difficulties. Such holders usually are releasably affixed through loops to the golfer's trouser belt. Thus, such holders are not well adapted for use by female golfers. Moreover, they comprise blind pouches carrying golf balls in side-by-side relation around the belt and thus are relatively bulky. Most such holders are also unattractive and, moreover, they do not facilitate the locating of a particular golf ball for a particular purpose. Such devices have met with little commercial success in large part they afford little advantage over merely stowing the golf balls in the golf bag.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved inexpensive and efficient means for carrying golf balls and tees. Such means should also be able to carry a plurality of golf balls in a compact attractive manner and should enable the golfer to check easily on the condition of the golf balls.